


The Foot Massage

by orphan_account



Series: Autor's Advent 2k14 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having Jenson give him a foot massage, Seb discovers something interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foot Massage

When Seb got home he immediately flopped down on the couch, putting his feet up on Jenson’s lap. Jenson kept watching whatever program was on the TV. Seb sighed, and put his feet further up, and moving them around, trying to get Jenson to notice them. The Brit kept watching the television though, so Seb waited, and when the program went to commercial, lifted up his foot even more, and put his toe up Jenson’s nose. 

“Oi! What the hell?” Jenson demanded, swatting at Seb’s feet. Seb kept up his assult on Jenson’s face, laughing like a mad man. 

“I’m punishing you for not paying attention to me!” Seb laughed, now attempting to put his toes in Jenson’s ears. 

“Your foot odor is definitely a punishment!” 

“Says the man whose B.O. could knock out the entire grid.”

“You won’t get a foot rub by insulting your masseuse! You’ll have to go ask Heikki for one.”

“I don’t want Heikki, his massages don’t lead to sex.”

“Oh, so you only love me for my cock?”

“To be fair, it’s a very nice cock.”

“Oh just give me your foot Wunderkind.” 

Seb’s feet stilled and went back to Jenson’s lap. Jenson picked one of them up and started rubbing it. He worked on the ball of the foot, rubbing the tension out with practiced skill. He worked his way down in order to get to the arch, working it with his palm, as he knew that Seb put a lot of pressure on them during the day while advents for Ferrari. Jenson moved down to the heel, and ankle. He looked over seeing Seb had his head back on the arm of the couch and had his eyes closed. Jenson worked back up to the toes. He rubbed the space in between them, before giving attention to each of the long toes, especially the second toe, which was crooked. Jenson lifted the foot up and gave a kiss to each toe, and to the ball and heel of the foot.

He then went to the second foot, this time working first from the heel and ankle. Moving a little quicker this time, and moving up to the arch quickly. He then worked the arch before going to the toes once more. He moved to kiss each toe. This time lingering more on each one. When he pulled away, he graced his fingers along the top of Seb’s feet, rubbing at the soft skin and tiny smattering of hair. 

“Your feet are just wonderful.” Jenson stated, more to himself than to Seb.

“Tell me how much you love them.” Seb asked, not opening his eyes.

“I think they’re wonderful, they’re perfectly shaped, from the ankle to the tip of your big toe. The veins are like a map, leading up to a perfectly sculpted leg. I love how when you flex your toes, that the sinew connecting to your pinkey toe pops up. They’re long, but not too long. Perfectly proportionate to your body. You can tell they’re taken care of. The toenail being manicured to a nice blunt edge, but not too short. The heels don’t have callouses, even though you never wear shoes at home, a sign of a dedication to grooming. They’re the most perfect feet on the planet and I love them.”

Seb went to shift his feet, but his eyes shot open when he came to a realization. Jenson was hard, which was a bit unusual considering they hadn’t done any foreplay. He had just talked about Seb’s feet. 

“Jenson, did you get hard because of…my feet?” Seb asked quietly, looking up at Jenson, who was looking down at Seb’s feet. 

“M-maybe?” Jenson whispered. 

“Do you always get hard when you rub my feet?”

“Uh…yeah, I do.”

“Do you want me to take care of that?”

“That would be nice.”

Seb swung his feet off of Jenson’s lap, and moved closer. He unbuttoned Jenson’s jeans, and unzipped the fly, before freeing Jenson’s cock. He stroked it to full hardness, before ducking his head down and licking the head. Seb then took the head into his mouth, sucking carefully, and making Jenson moan. As Seb took more into his mouth, Jenson’s hand hooked into Seb’s hair, encouraging Seb to go deeper. Seb sucked carefully, trying not to gag around Jenson’s cock. He tried to raise up to lick the shaft, but Jenson was keeping his head down. 

“N-no don’t pull off, I’m close.” Jenson managed to breathe out. 

Seb hummed around Jenson’s cock in acknowledgement. He let his teeth graze bit over Jenson’s cock, making the Brit’s hips stutter. Seb reached his hand and fondled Jenson’s balls, before Jenson was coming. Seb swallowed carefully, but still had a bit dribble down his chin. He pulled off with a pop, looking up at Jenson whose eyes were glassy with the remnants of his orgasm. 

“I guess I’m going to have to give you a foot massage more often.” Jenson stated, smiling softly.


End file.
